The present invention relates to a vinyl polymer gelling agent for powder suspensions in liquified gas.
Liquified gases have been used to disseminate fine powders including pesticides, medicinal and cosmetic products, and fire extinguishing powders. To prevent the packing and clogging of these powders, gelling agents such as Cab-O-Sil (a trademark of the Cabot Corporation) have been used. Gelled liquid suspensions of powders are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,432 of Tarpley, Jr., which is believed to be the closest prior art. Gelling agents are set forth therein at column 5, lines 15-37. However, there is a need for a suspensoid system of improved stability.
It has been found that a suspensoid of remarkable and improved stability has resulted from the addition of vinyl polymer in small amounts as a gellant.